SAM AND TOM FOREVER
by slowdylan
Summary: this is my first story on fan fiction about sam and tom. I hope you like it and please no Nasty coments on it
1. missed you

**(when tom speaks it is in bold)**

Here i am

now I remember I came back to tom's after going to the pub and where is tom any way.

there was, just sleeping there peacefully and making no noise. then i heard a noise coming from tom, he had just woken up. then i felt tom's hands coming around my body, he was so sweet and nice to be around unlike dylan.

**sam I love you so much and i will never leave you**

love you more tommy

So we let peope know that we are together or so we just wait till next month to tell them

**yes we should Sam and don't care if dylan trys to stop us from being together **

your so sweet tom, did you know that i love you with all my heart

**i love you to sam and did any one tell you how pretty you are and slim.**

lets get up and have breakfast and just stay in because i have got a day of and so have you

**Or go out somewhere special over sea's for a nice weekend because i have booked us in to a hotal in paris.**

You Are to Sweet to me tom

**I am because love you**

Tom, have you ever wanted a child?

**Yes and only with you**

**i will never leave you sam for as long as i live**

tom, a bult came flying into the window and i did't want tom the get killed so i took the bult to save his life

**sam, wake up**

**999 my girlfriend sam has just been shot in the head and is not breaveing, just has gone into CPR**

**come quick**

tom, where is he. i need him. i was in hopital and where was he and i just saw him

**sam, are you all right and how is your head**

tom, i feel sick and faint, what happened

**you took a bult in the head**

is it life killing

**no, it has missed all your vital parts and has been taken out all ready. so you are safe and won't get hurt with me **

how did it to me

**the police don't know yet but they have a feeling it is dylan**

so many thoughts were going through my head right now like why would dylan do this to me.

**i think he was trying to aim at me but hit you becuase you had your head up and he didn't see it was you**

why would he want to kill you anyway

**because he still loves you sam but he can tell you don't love him any more so he can't just say yes to you moving on so quicky**

i want to stay with you tom and never leave you because i love you. i don't care what dylan thinks becuaae i would take a bult for you any day but not for dylan anymore, he can get shot and i wouldn't care about him.

when are my aloud home tom

**all go and ask zoe for you and had a quick kiss before he left**

_zoe came in and said" you can go home today if someone can look after you"_

**i can look after her zoe**

_you can go now_

thank you zoe for every thing

_you welcome sam and are you and tom together by any chance_

no but i do want him to ask me but i want to wait to he askes me

_good luck sam_


	2. the treat

when i got home with tom a was hopping he was sneaking behand the curtian

**i am quiet glad that sam said no that we were together even thought we are and have been for the past 6 months**

what was tom doing in the bedroom because i was really hungery

then tom came in and went on one knne he pulled out a ring

**will you marry me sam. i wanted to ask you in paris but after you got shot i thought i will ask when we got home.**

**just like you, sam **

when will we tell everyone

**when your better to go into work ,sam as they went to bed after the crazy day they had in hopistal**

**sam was having a nightmere and i woke her up and tryed to keep her carm but it wasn't working.**

**sam what happened**

dylan was chasing me and got me to ground a nd shot me 3 times in the heart and as soon as he did it the 3 times you woke me up

thank you for always beeing here for me and never leaving me

_**3 weeks later sam was back in work**_

it feels so good to be back where i belong and know everybody

**so we tell everybody in the pub tonight to celbrate you coming back to work**

yes that is a good idea, tom


	3. Chapter 3

ready tom, as they walked it to the pub holding hands. Zoe saw them and wondered why they were holding hands and then saw a ring on sam's finger.

_**sam, tom are you together or play acting or just got engaged to get married **_

long story cut short. sam went in front of her work mates and started to say" you might have had you thoughts that me and tom are together and we have been for about 6 months, we haven't told any one thought. last night after I went home tom asked me to marry him so we said to each other that we will tell you in the pub the next day"

Dylan walked out without sam and tom was heart-broken but he knew it was too late for him and sam to get together again.

**when we got home I kissed sam for about a minute and then we went to bed after a long busy and happy day**

we got lots of presents and cards that day and even thought I just wanted some quiet there was always someone bugging me about work or me and tom. at last i was by my self in the staff room but i know it wouldn't last long. Zoe came in with a worried look on her face and asked me if i had seen Dylan or tom, i started to worry that Dylan had hurt tom just because we were together.

**Dylan, you don't have to kill me just because sam has moved on because she will find out and you will not get away with his Dylan. sam will find you and kill you because that is the power of love, thing you and sam never had.**

Dylan: don't you dare say that tom and i am not going to kill you. i took you so sam would come and find you so i can kill her because she left me. that's why i taken you. not so clever now are you

sam: tom, where are you. sam left tom 10 voicemail's on his phone, i have to find him because he won't pick up.

**she will come Dylan and just you wait and see.**

Dylan: right i am going after to shot you tom because you are bothering me. (Dylan shot tom and sam heard Dylan shot tom and followed to sound till she found tom on the floor with a bullet in him.

sam: wake up baby please , now. Zoe it is tom he has been shot in the leg by Dylan i think, come quick as she hung up on the phone.

Zoe: i have to go somewhere, Tess you're in charge till i come back. Won't be long and get ready for a bullet in the leg for when i come back.

**sam, i missed you and are my going to die**

sam: you have only been shot in the leg and you are not going to die today because i would miss you like mad and blame me for your death just like i did with my brother in the army.


	4. Chapter 4

zoe:tom, are you all right. wake up ( tom opened his eyes and saw zoe but not sam)

**where is** **sam**

zoe: she has gone round to see who did this to you

**stop her, dylan did it to me and said" if you grass on me i will kill sam so you will be alone for your whole life and so will i"**

zoe: Dixie, come and take over tom treatment because sam might be in danger

sam: dylan, come out because i know your here and it was you that shot tom

dylan: well done sam, you clever girl but you have just walked it to a trap, did you know that. if you move i will have to shot you over and over till you die. not so clever now are we.

sam: you don't have to do this to me because you will have to go the prison for life and you know that.

Zoe: sam ( zoe saw sam with i gun in her face and then saw dylan was holding the gun)

dylan: don't move zoe or i will shot sam.

zoe: you don't have to shot sam because you can shot me.

sam: don't zoe ( sam jumped on dylan's back and pushed the gun out of his hand and sam got the gun)

( dylan ran away)

zoe: good work sam

sam: thanks, where is tom

**sam, thank god your alright**

dixie: he has a minor bullet shot to the leg and hit his head as he fell. ( as she told tess in the hospital well walking through the reception)

tess: right, minor bullet in the left leg and mild headache.

sam: tom you alright, dylan nearly killed me but thanks to zoe i am still here by your side.

tess: tom you will be able to go home now because the bullet is out of your leg but you will need a lot of looking after for about 2 weeks

sam: thanks nothing to some soldiers in war that have been shot in the leg.


	5. Chapter 5

Casualty


End file.
